Need Healing
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Ellos casi nunca peleaban, es una de las razones por las que Jenos siempre acababa en un equipo donde Ying estaba, la resistencia sabía que la flor era la única que podía mantener calmado al astral. JenosxYing alv


¿Alguna vez sintieron esa necesidad imperiosa que viene de la nada al querer shipear dos personajes random?

bueno yo la acabo de sentir y esto es producto de eso xd disfruten, a quien sea que lea esto si es que lo leen

~~~~••••~~~~

Los disparos y golpes resonaban en el campo de batalla mientras que la resistencia intentaba mover la carga.

Ying creaba ilusiones a medida que las otras desaparecían, de repente Viktor apareció destrozándo al clon, Ying se teletrasporto y atacó al soldado haciendo que este cayera al suelo rendido.

—¡Vamos, a pelear!

Ash clavo su bandera en el suelo justo detras de Ying, el golpe en la tierra la dejo aturdida en el suelo un tiempo, ella comenzó a sentir como los golpes y disparos impactaban en su cuerpo hasta que Inara creo un muro de rocas entre ella y el enemigo.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó tendiéndole la mano, la hechicera le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tomo su mano para así levantarse.

—Gracias.

Lian y Terminus aparecieron por detras. La peliblanca le disparo a Ying intentando matarla mientras que Terminus había saltado hacia Inara. La hechicera comenzó a dispararle a Lian mientras que colocaba una ilusión junto a Inara, Ying se comenzo a alejar de la pelea debido a que se sentia demasiado débil, se teletransporto con la esperanza de que Lían no la siguiera, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la aristócrata disparó y se impulsó para llegar mas rápido hasta ella y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia alguien la elevó del suelo haciendo que fallara, Ying aprovechó y le disparo hasta knockearla. Jenos la dejo caer al suelo y se acerco a Lian.

—No entiendo porque jamás terminas el trabajo. —Dijo él refiriendose a Ying. La hechicera solo alzó los hombros.

—Sabes que no me gusta... En fin, para terminar mis trabajos estas tú. —Agrego la flor sonriendole y coloco una ilusión al lado de Inara y otra cerca de Talus.

Jenos solo suspiró, en sus discusiones contra la hechicera siempre terminaba dandole la razón. Ambos habían formado un lazo bastante fuerte, como Jenos jugaba a dos bandos no siempre se encontraba con la resistencia, muchas veces había tenido que pelear con el magistrado y en esas veces la suerte iba de su lado puesto que no se había cruzado con Ying en una pelea donde fuesen enemigos, por esa razón entre él y Ying no habían discusiones, o encontronazos, ambos se llevaban muy bien y aunque la flor no estuviese muy de acuerdo con el hecho de Jenos trabajara para el magistrado cuando le daba la gana, simplemente lo aceptaba y hacía la vista gorda sobre las bajas que Jenos había provocado en su bando.

El mago astral le disparó a Lian una ultima vez acabando así con su vida.

—El Magistrado me golpeará por esto —Dijo el peliblanco al ver al cadáver en el suelo.

—Siempre puedes no volver con ellos.

—Ya te explique las razones por las que no me uni a ninguno, no creo necesarias volver a decirtelas. —Dijo y saltó del techo de la casa de madera para flotar hacia su equipo y curar a Talus.

Ying siguió al antiguo monje y coloco varias ilusiones, para luego romper su espejo, algunos clones fueron hacia el enemigo y explotaron.

—Yo se que ninguno de los dos bandos a hecho buenas decisiones en esta guerra. Pero tambien se que el magistrado no puede ganar, no se que podría suceder si ellos se quedan con todos los cristales.

Tanto Jenos como Ying disparaban a los enemigos mientras que intentaban mantener vivo a su equipo, cuando sintieron como Drogoz volaba sobre ellos y comenzaba a disparar a Ash.

—Al fin llega, ya se estaba tardando. —Dijo Talus feliz, para luego teletransportarse.

La carga ya casi llegaba al punto y todos iban aguantando bastante bien.

—¿Sabes que pienso que todo sería mas facil si los destrozaran? —Le preguntó Jenos de manera obvia.

—Esos cristales pueden ayudar a mucha gente.

—Y matar a muchos otros. como ahora. —Tanto Ying como Jenos enfrentaron sus miradas, cada vez que sacaban el tema todo acababa en discusión.

Ellos casi nunca peleaban, es una de las razones por las que Jenos siempre acababa en un equipo donde Ying estaba, la resistencia sabía que la flor era la única que podía mantener calmado al astral y de esa manera evitaban que el antiguo monje se revelara contra ellos, sin embargo la guerra se complicaba cada vez mas y las discusiones sobre esta eran mas frecuentes entre ambos.

—¡Perdí de vista a Skye! —El grito de Drogoz resonó entre toda la pelea y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar unas palabras se escucharon claras.

—El tiempo corre. —Dijo la pelimorada para luego volver a desaparecer.

El pitido comenzó a sonar cada vez mas fuerte y todos se comenzaron a alejar de la carga, Ying observó como Inara corría mas lento que los demas y colocó una ilusión justo al lado de la dama de piedra.

Jenos trato de levantar a Ying para alejarla de la explosión pero la bomba explotó lanzándolos a todos por el aire, cuando el astral se levanto observó que su equipo aun respiraba, eso era una buena señal, buscó a Ying con la mirada, entre el humo y el aturdimiento debido al impacto tardo unos segundos en ver a la hechicera tumbada en el suelo, sus heridas eran bastante graves, las ilusiones habían desaparecido pero por suerte habían mantenido a Inara con vida.

Observó como Seris apuntó hacia la hechicera y comenzó a dispararle sus esferas, un manto negro rodeó a Ying, pero Inara fue rápida y creó un muro para separar a Seris de Ying, colocó su tótem debajo de ella y las piedras flotaron a su alrededor, junto con Talus apuntaron a Seris y comenzaron a dispararle bligándola a desaparecer.

Jenos flotó hasta Ying y comenzó a curarla.

—Llevala a un lugar seguro, aguantaremos aqui. —Dijo Drogoz decidido —Los demas agrupemonos.

El astral cargo a Ying en sus brazos y la escondió dentro de una de las cabañas de madera. Cuando la hechicera despertó se sonrojó un poco al ver que Jenos la cargaba, sin embargo el sentir sus manos vacías la lleno de desesperación.

—Despertaste. —Dijo el astral simplemente.

—Mi espejo. ¿Donde está?

—No lo se, creí que lo tenias oculto en algún lado.

—¡Debo buscarlo! —Dijo intentando safarse del peliblanco.

—¿Bromeas verdad? —Preguntó apoyando el cuerpo de la flor en el suelo de madera.

—¡Es mi arma! No puedo defenderme sin ella. —Intentó levantarse pero el astral se lo impidió.

—Quedate aqui voy por él.

—Te acompaño. —Jenos giro su cabeza para verla curioso.

—¿Puedes defenderte?— Le pregunto.

—No. —Dijo Ying simplemente para luego suspirar.

—Quedate aquí y grita si alguien se acerca demasiado. —Le ordenó para luego alejarse del lugar.

La hechicera se sentó debajo del marco de la ventaja, sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido, odiaba sentirse inútil.

Jenos busco con su vista el espejo de la flor mientras que ayudaba a su equipo y los curaba de los ataques que recibían. De repente Talus apareció detras de ellos con el espejo de Ying en sus manos.

—¡Lo encontre en el suelo!, ¿donde esta Ying? —Jenos volteo de repente al escuchar un grito agudo, tomo el espejo y salio volando hasta donde había dejado a Ying.

La joven hechicera se encontraba rodeada por Skye y Viktor.

—¿La matamos? —Preguntó la pelimorada. El soldado rodeaba a Ying con un brazo para que no se moviera y con el otro cubría su boca.

—Es una de las caras mas importantes de la resistencia, a lo mejor sepa algo, quiza debamos llevarala al magistrado y no este todo perdido. —Dijo él sonriendo, la flor comenzó a sacudirse intentando safarse, pero sin su espejo no podía teletransportarse ni crear ilusiones.

—Entra en la luz ¡Y PERECE!

El grito de Jenos se escucho desde lejos y un rayo azul los rodeó, una luz brillante los rodeo y Ying tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciega, cuando los abrió ella estaba en el suelo y Viktor y Skye junto con ella, muertos.

El astral se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros para levantarla y observarla de arriba a abajo.

—¿Estas bien?

La flor asintió y luego comenzo a sentir como la magia de Jenos curaba las heridas que le quedaban.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella con la respiración algo agitada, entonces Jenos le dio su espejo, los ojos de la flor se iluminaron. —¡JENOS TE ADORO! —Dijo saltando sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Jenos le devolvió el abrazo con un poco menos de emocion que la hechicera, sin embargo sonrió al escuchar la risa de esta.

Talus apareció de repente y ambos se separaron bastante rojos por la verguenza de que el chico hubiera visto eso.

—¿Necesito curación? —Les pregunto con una mueca.

Ying hizo una sonrisa algo nerviosa y preparo su espejo.

—¡Somos mas fuertes juntos! —Dijo para luego atravesar el espejo con su mano.

Un aura rosa los rodeo a todos y sintieron como sus heridas desaparecían rápidamente.

—Gracias —Dijo Talus ahora con una sonrisa y volvió a desaparecer.

Cuando Jenos y Ying llegaron con sus compañeros ellos ya casi habían acabado.

—¡Tu no eres bienvenida aquí! —Gritó Inara para luego lanzar su arma contra Seris. Esta sintió como el filo del arma la atravesaba y al verse sola en el campo de batalla decidió desaparecer.

La carga ya estaba en el punto y solo faltaba esperar, los pasos de Términus escapando resonaron en el suelo, todos los notaron y Jenos estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando Ying lo detuvo y puso su vista en Inara.

—¿Que harás?

—Deja que se vaya. —Dijo la dama de piedra con tranquilidad. —Luego lo buscare por mi cuenta.

La hechicera asintió y los propulsores de Drogoz se escucharon cuando aterrizo.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Le hablo Jenos acercándose a él para estrechar su mano.

—Cuando quieras, ademas te debía una. —Dijo el dragón sonriendo. —Tanto tiempo Ying.

—Hola Drogoz, lamento el golpe de la última vez. —Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

—Es lo que tiene cuándo me meto en peleas con el magistrado, descuida. —Ying asintió sonriente y sintió como Talus se paraba a su lado.

—Me alegro que estés bien, fue una suerte que encontrara tu espejo, por poco y se lo lleva Términus.

—¿Tu lo encontraste? —Pregunto Ying agachandose con una sonrisa.

—Si ¿Por que?

—Conozco tres amigas que quieren agradecerte. —Las tres iluciones que convocó la flor se abalanzaron sobre el chico en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡A-Auxilio! —Grito intentando safarse — ¡Si no me sueltan me paso al magistrado! —Comentó, pero las iluciones solo rieron.

Todos rieron levemente, cuando al fin había llegado un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro.

—Al fin, llegan tarde. —Dijo Inara.

—Lo sentimos, nos retraso una lucha en el norte, veo que no tuvieron bajas.— Hablo uno de ellos

—Luchamos muy bien. —Habló Ying sonriendo.

—La flor de la resistencia, no sabíamos que usted estaría aquí. —Habló otro sorprendido.

—Me metí a ultimo minuto porque a Jenos se le ocurrió filtrarse en la resistencia otra vez.

Los hombres voltearon para ver al peliblanco.

—Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta. —Jenos solo asintió.

—Bien, nos llevaremos los explosivos y las armas.

—¿Cuando será el ataque? —Pregunto Inara apoyandose en su cetro de piedra.

—En dos dias, aun esperamos otra carga para mañana. Descuiden, cuando acabemos no sabran ni quién los golpeo.

—Si que lo sabran... —Dijo Talus en un murmuro ya libre del abrazo de las ilusiones.

—Bien, ya podemos irnos. —Dijo Inara — ¿A donde iras tu Drogoz?

—Iba de camino a encontrarme con Kinessa.

—No sabía que había vuelto. —Dijo Talus

—Yo tampoco. Me enteré hace un par de horas, nos vamos a encontrar junto con Rockus.

—Entiendo, que tengas suerte —Dijo Inara sonriendo.

—Dales nuestros saludos. —Dijo Ying, el dragon asintió y salió volando del lugar. La hechicera ahora encaró a Jenos. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Te iras otra vez?

—Creo que me quedare un tiempo mas con la resistencia. —Le comentó sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Ying brillaron.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte para que no te metas en problemas. —Le dijo revolviendo su pelo.

—No necesito un niñero. —Se quejó Ying.

—Lo que necesita es un novio. —Le dijo Talus burlándose. Los ojos furiosos de Ying se clavaron en él.

—Ahora veras pequeño mono. —Tres ilusiones fueron directo hacia el chico.

—¡Ah! ¡Fuera! —Gritó para comenzar a correr.

Inara camino con tranquilidad siguiendo al joven y a las ilusiones mientras que Jenos y Ying iban detrás.

—¿Asi que un novio eh? —Pregunto Jenos riendo. La hechicera se sonrojó.

—Callate. Aun no se como decírselos.

—Te molestara aun mas cuando se lo digas. —Le dijo Jenos riendo.

La flor solo suspiró al saber lo que se le vendría encima cuando diera la noticia, pero despacio tomo la mano de Jenos mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—No eres el mejor consolando pero, al menos eres sincero. —Dijo Ying sacándole la lengua.

—Eres una niña Ying.

—Tu tambien lo eres a veces. —Le contestó ella.

Jenos solo bufo y levantó lentamente la tela que cubría la boca de la hechicera para luego besarla, fue un simple choque de labios pero eso basto para que Ying se sonrojara.

Talus quién estaba frente a ellos no lo podía creer, Ying y Jenos recién notaron su presencia y se avergonzaron aun mas.

—Ying tiene novio... ¡Ying tiene novio! ¡Ying tiene novio! —Comenzó a canturrear el chico en voz alta.

—¡Talus callate! —Le gritó la flor, pero el chico hizo caso omiso.

—¡Jenos y Ying sentados en un arbol BE SAN DO SE! —De repente varias ilusiones comenzaron a seguirlo y el chico corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

~~~~••••~~~~

si, esto es muy random, de hecho creo que es uno de los fanfics mas random que he hecho pero de cierta manera me gusta y nada xd

¿Me perd0nas?


End file.
